Vrillon Message
}} The Vrillon Message was broadcasted at 5:10 PM on Saturday, November 26, 1977 for six minutes, as the famous . Reports of the event carried worldwide with numerous American newspapers picking up the story from the UPI press agency. The broadcast interruption occured on the Hannington transmitter of the in the United Kingdom. The message was witnessed on television sets only within the radius of the Hannington transmitter, a small area of the UK. The identity of the hijacker remains unknown. An obscured deep male voice over-rode the audio signal of the early-evening news from ITN. It gave a message purportedly from the “Ashtar Galactic Command”. Their message was to Mankind to end nuclear conflict and make peace with one another. The Message "This is the voice of [inaudible],So if you want to get really scary with this… perhaps there were two entities, who sounded the same, speaking in the transmission one after the other. The message introduces what sounds like, “''Gramaha'', speaking to you.” while the conclusion clearly says, “Hear now the voice of Vrillon”. Most everyone assumes that the voice is only coming from one source who is speaking for a collective. If the voice was “disguised” as Wikipedia says, how would we be for certain that only one being was talking? :♦ There had been some discussion on a Reddit post (here), about determining the original footage and audio, especially in regards to what the first introductory name was. Eddie says: “What I will say is that "Gramaha" (not Vrillon like in this modern reproduction) had a very obvious local English accent for the area where the incident occurred”. a representative of the Ashtar Galactic [inaudible],In the introduction, not only is the first name up for dispute, but the last word in this phrase, “representative of the Ashtar Galactic…” and the next word does not at all sound like Command. The last word is not only undecipherable, but the syllables (even with an accent) do not match Command.speaking to you. For many years you have seen us as lights in the skies. We speak to you now in peace and wisdom as we have done to your brothers and sisters all over this, your planet Earth. We come to warn you of the destiny of your race and your world so that you may communicate to your fellow beings the course you must take to avoid the disasters which threaten your world, and the beings on our worlds around you. This is in order that you may share in the great awakening, as the planet passes into the New Age of Aquarius. The New Age can be a time of great peace and evolution for your race, but only if your rulers are made aware of the evil forces that can overshadow their judgments. Be still now and listen, for your chance may not come again. For many years your scientists, government and generals have not heeded our warnings; they have continued to experiment with the evil forces of what you call nuclear energy. Atomic bombs can destroy the Earth, and the beings of your sister worlds, in a moment. The wastes from atomic power systems will poison your planet for many thousands of your years to come. We, who have followed the path of evolution for far longer than you, have long since realized this - that atomic energy is always directed against life. It has no peaceful application. Its use, and research into its use, must be ceased at once, or you all risk destruction. All weapons of evil must be removed. The time of conflict is now past. The race of which you are a part may proceed to the highest planes of evolution if you show yourselves worthy to do this. You have but a short time to learn to live together in peace and goodwill. Small groups all over the planet are learning this, and exist to pass on the light of the dawning New Age to you all. You are free to accept or reject their teachings, but only those who learn to live in peace will pass to the higher realms of spiritual evolution. Hear now , a representative of the , speaking to you. Be aware also that there are many false prophets and guides operating in your world. They will suck your energy from you - the energy you call money and will put it to evil ends giving you worthless dross in return. Your inner divine self will protect you from this. You must learn to be sensitive to the voice within that can tell you what is truth, and what is confusion, chaos and untruth. Learn to listen to the voice of truth which is within you and you will lead yourselves on to the path of evolution. This is our message to our dear friends. We have watched you growing for many years as you too have watched our lights in your skies. You know now that we are here, and that there are more beings on and around your Earth than your scientists admit. We are deeply concerned about you and your path towards the light and will do all we can to help you. Have no fear, seek only to know yourselves, and live in harmony with the ways of your planet Earth. We of the Ashtar Galactic Command thank you for your attention. We are now leaving the plane of your existence. May you be blessed by the supreme love and truth of the cosmos." |} Prior signal interruption Three months prior to this incident, on August 15, 1977, Ohio University’s Big Ear telescope captured and recorded a signal from the constellation Sagittarius for a full 72 seconds. The transmission is nicknamed the “Wow” signal.Exonews, Fact or Fiction: The Vrillon Incident – Proof of Alien Contact?, by Susan Leighton, 7 January 2018 Commentary See also * Paranormal frequencies * Compare with Vrilya References Resources * Vrillon: A Message from the Ashtar Galactic Command by Rob Schwarz on April 25, 2014 Category:Paranormal Category:Xenology